Musing Left Unfinished
by LilMizSun
Summary: Short "Musings" from various characters of the game that don't really have a fixed place. Enjoy :D Maybe I'll dabble into AU's later on.
1. Rose to Lavits

Ok, here are miniscule stories that are very random and could fit anywhere or nowhere. Interpret them as you'd like :DDD

Author Note: I Owns Nothing! I is broke!

Here, I am, starting a new project. But that's cool because, as I have said before, LOD is so empty and dead that it needs some movement! You know what the problem is! It's the readers that don't go that extra step and write something! Please write! I implore you! Write and actively review, any story! It doesn't matter what you write as long as you get started! I promise you will be happier for it!

* * *

><p>Musings Left Unfinished<p>

Here was this simple fool giving her sidelong glances, again, that she pretended not to notice.

She fervently hoped that it would never amount to more than that.

She was 11,000 years old and more, the last thing she needed was this greenhorn trying to make a move on her.

.

* * *

><p>That is all. As the title says. Left unfinished. You can fill in the blanks.<p> 


	2. Lavits To Rose

Author Note: Sometimes stories will be connected. If YOU want. You decide where in the puzzle the pieces go :DDDD

* * *

><p>Musings Left Unfinished<p>

Well, she was no Shana, that was for sure.

Try as he might, he could not picture this woman in his cozy home, preparing him a homemade meal.

As his thoughts led him to further contemplate what Rose as a wife would entail he deviously turned his eyes her way to reassess her. He wondered how she would get along with his mother…

He wondered what she thought about children. She'd be a stern and wise mother, but a good one, he was sure. He rather liked the idea of having her as the mother of his children. He gazed her from head to toe and blushed.

Rose shifted her leaning posture and switched her crossed arms. She heaved a restless sigh without removing her eyesight from an unknown point in the distance. Fortunately, she hadn't caught him staring yet.

She would probably be restless and in need of excitement in her life. He could provide that for her. He decided that she could come on his travels with him if she wanted. She could take up a position in King Albert's court, too, if she wanted.

He saw her gaze at all the passerby's in her field of vision, completely uninterested.

What would she desire in a husband? Would he be up to par with her standards? He was a well respected man, a warrior knight, loyal to an honorable king. He had plenty of wealth and a spacious home to retire to. He was brave, honorable, kind, affectionate and intelligent. Many women called him dashingly handsome, he thought with a smile.

He decided then that he would use this trip of theirs to get to know her better, and perhaps in the end she would like him as much as he did her.

.

* * *

><p>Your thoughts and ideas are valued :D<p>

Also, it really pissed me off that Lavits died. :'((((


	3. Unrequited Love

**To all readers: Write your own stories! I promise to read them!**

About this update: A story IN THE MAKING in Kanza's perspective about an unrequited love. Guess who? It's not Shirley-Bear XD (Although, that also catches my interest!) I guess I just have a soft spot for bad boys -!

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Unrequited Love**

She came into my life, for the second time, quite as indifferent as the first. She looked at me with her dark, unreadable eyes and walked past me, and I was reduced to nothing more than a stranger to her.

A self-loathing chuckle caught in my throat upon remembering our dispassionate reunion. I had known better than to hope for the improbable, but the sharp sting bellow my breast had mocked me then, as it still does today, for my boundless foolishness. So many years had my dreams been haunted by memories of her tantalizing smile and the promises she held just out of my reach.

Exquisite small fingers once reached out to me, inviting, luring me into her world of magic and dark secrets. And I, ever the eager fool, followed without looking back. And I find myself, now, years down the path, still following her- always one step behind.

.


	4. Unrequited LoveAnger

**To all readers: Write your own stories! I promise to read them!**

About this update: The same story, except this time with anger! I can't decide what the story should have, forlorn love, or savage anger!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Unrequited Love/Anger**

There could not be a woman he detested more than her, no, no being alive, Frahma included, who could rival the all consuming intent to murder and to destroy as this female. How he deluded himself in gory fantasies in which his calloused and dented fingers wrapped around her slender, delicate throat and slowly watched the life seep out from those cursed eyes. To watch those very eyes filled with terror, pleading with him, in pain, in realization that her end was near, filled with bitter regret! This delusion, this fantasy, continuously replayed within his tortured mind in the coldest of nights boiling his blood and easing him into maddening dreams.

.


End file.
